Fame, Fortune and Family, Thats All That Matters
by katara the waterbender
Summary: Sixteen years after being divorced Tony finds himself dealing with the fact that he now has a highstrung, rebellious sixteen year old daughter.With the world dazzeled by Tony Stark will he be able to protect the world be be everything of a good father or will things spin out of controll. Full summary inside. Movie-verse Tony/OC.Rated T for Language/violence.Set after Iron Man-2007.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Summary: **_**Sixteen years after being divorced Tony finds himself dealing with the fact that he now has a high-strung, rebellious sixteen year old the world dazzled by Tony Stark will he be able to protect the world be everything of a good father or will things spin out of control with an old and new enemies rising to power. Iron Man two spin off.-**

**I don't own Iron Man. Just throwing that out there. The amazing Stan Lee does.**

***mumbles lucky bastard under her breath***

**Anyways hope you guys like it.(Chapter 1 is 15 years before the first Iron Man but the rest of the story is set after the first Iron Man. )**

". . . And you are both absolutely certain that you want to go through with this?"

Both of their lawyers stood from their seats after getting the go ahead from their clients. All of this was almost over for all of them. Not just for their clients but for the entire world that at that very moment was waiting for the decision of the most well known couple of the century. To many it was heartbreaking; to others they seemed to make it as a bigger solution then a problem. But for the two people who sat in that room, it was the one thing that would change their lives forever.

"Yes your honor. Tony Stark has agreed to go through with the present errr, actions."

"And my client remains pressing forward with the separation."

Tony couldn't help but glance at her. The love of his life, the only real woman in the world that ever understood him, for who he was. Not only was she one of the sexiest women on the planet, she was a fast talking, confident, intelligent babe! Not to mention she had a personality of both a genius and a superstar. Making everyone who saw her fall in love with her.

Much like him, well the genius part anyway. Everything he did she was always right there beside him, weather it was construct new weapons or pulling the scotch away from him. She loved him for him not just for the wealth, fame and mind.

He turned away sighing softly and taking a rather big swig of whiskey.

He blamed all of this mess himself, he had pushed her away and every time she tried to get back in he would only push her farther away. Afraid he would hurt her in some way. That's when the fights started; it never got physical, though she came close a few times. It went on like that for months then they started sleeping in other rooms of the house barley saying a single word to each other. Then the final straw for Juliet, he cheated on her with some random chick he didn't even know after getting beyond drunk at some wild party. She pressed for divorce, unable to handle it anymore.

He watched her again for a second, knowing that this would probably be one of the last times he would ever see her. He took in every feature of her in. From her flawless skin and long light brown hair, to her body that would make god himself drop his jaw.

"Then by the state of California I hereby grant thus legal separation granted."

Both lawyers nodded and Juliet's immediately began to grab the papers and stuff them into a brief case as the press inside of the room began to go crazy. Snapping pictures left and right trying to get a glimpse of both Tony and her. He tried to walk over to her but between the press, security and Rhodey blocking him from her it was impossible.

"Rhodey seriously, I can't go and speak with my own wife. . . "

"Ex-wife now Tony."

He grunted at his comment refusing to just let her leave, he knew Rhodey was giving him a death glare but like usual he just plainly ignored it.

"Whatever, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go over there and win her back!"

He pushed and shoved his way through his security, press, her security and more press and more security. Following her as she walked down the steps of the Los Angles Court House. He quickened his pace and stopped just a few steps directly in front of her and her lawyer's limo, blocking them from entering.

"Jules just let me explain. We can talk about this like real sophisticated people can't we?"

She glared at him making him shiver slightly. What was with this woman that scared the hell out of him so much? Was it the fact that unlike most she would throw his sassy ass comments back into his face and would one up him every single time making a comeback? Or was it the fact that deep down she was holding back an inferno of rage, sadness and hate (all towards him no doubt) that if he pushed the wrong button she would explode and unleash her wraith. Probably both.

"Coming from the man who acts like a child!"

He shook that one off as well. What's was people and their remarks today? Tony thought to himself.

He could tell she was irked, but not pissed for some strange reason. Yet.

"Come grab a drink with me. Talk this out over some coffee."

"Since when have you ever drinked coffee at three in the afternoon?"

She made eye contact with him for the first time all day. Those beautiful eyes, a deep blue. He always did find blue eyes sexy.

"I can start."

She chuckled and shook her head pushing past him but he yet again stopped her, this time by grabbing her hand softly.

"Let go of me before I let Carlos at you, Anthony."

He scoffed at his birth name and glanced nervously at Juliet's head body-guard.

Carlos . . .six foot 'eight, two-hundred fifty pounds with two percent body fat. This guy could put body builders in their place.

This wasn't the guy you wanted to piss off, in any way. Apparently his now ex-wife hired him shortly before the court date as protection from both the media and other people she didn't want to see.

"Get lost Stark."

He smiled at him as he took a step towards him and patted his shoulder.

"Nah I think I'm pretty good."

He glared at his comment and shoved his finger at Tony's chest.

"It wasn't a question."

He ignored him and Juliet made her way towards her limo that would take her to the airport. He had to stop her, he had to.

"Juliet?"

He stopped and grasped her hand taking one last time look before she pulled away.

"This is the last time you will ever see me Tony. May god have mercie on your soul, you'll need it."

He grabbed the door as the doorman went close it.

"You know I'll track you to the corners of the Earth if I have too. I won't let you throw this away."

She ignored him as Carlos came up from behind him and slammed the door shut. Forcing Tony to jump ever so slightly.

"You came so much as a mile near her Stark. I'll make sure you regret it. Got it?"

He smirked.

"Sure thing tough guy."

He watched as Juliet rolled down the window staring at him before twisting off the beautiful platinum ring on her finger and nearly threw it into his hand. That was the final straw for him, he had just lost her.

"Goodbye Tony. . ."

The limo slowly pulled away from the curb and away from Tony. He couldn't help but just stand there staring out as the love of his life disappeared from view. Rhodey and Obadiah approached him as the media began crashing around him.

"Come on, let's get out of this hell hole."

Juliet couldn't help but fight the tears from her eyes. Her assistant, Monica (though everyone called her Tweety for some strange reason) instantly handed her a tissue that she used.

"You deserve so much better miss."

She wiped her eyes sniffling softly as she did. Juliet was never really a crier, but to this sitituation the moment fit.

"I know, but what he did. I couldn't raise my child in that environment. The alcohol was bad enough but that party and that . . . that. . ."

"Bitch?"

She nodded at Carlos who sat directly across from her, finding the right word to define the woman that Tony had slept with.

"I can understand that, does he know about you . . ."

Tweety issued down towards her stomach that held Tony Starks unborn daughter. Two months, and she still wasn't showing so much as a bulge. Perfect to hide to from the media and Anthony.

"No and I plan to keep it that way. She will never be anything of his . . ."

Her voice cracked slightly and there was a silence before Carlos broke it, again

"What're naming her?"

She looked down rubbing her belly softly. Many had crossed her mind but there was one that had come to her mind the greatest.

"Danielle . . . Danielle Evans."

**A/N: Not sure if I want to continue of this one or not, but depending on how many people really like this story I might. After I finish at least one of my other stories. Seems I start all of them before I finish them all, XD oh well. Anyways hope you guys like it, and easy on the flames. Constructive criticism is accepted but to a degree. Read and review and all that good stuff.**


	2. I just contact with him

**Disclaimer: Screw it here's chapter two now I have four stories to work on. Lord help us all. Oh well its summer gives me something to hope you guys like it. Enjoy and do all that reviewing and stuff.**

"My fellow Americans, it is with great pride that I welcome the creator of Iron Man weapon, and the head CEO at Stark Industries Tony Stark-"

*click*

Danielle snapped out of her trance with the television as it suddenly went black. She looked at it in horror for a second and quickly tried to find the remote to turn it back on. She dug through the couch cushions grumbling a few words that her mother wouldn't approve of in the process.

"Mmm-hmph"

That noise, she knew who it was. Great. Danielle groaned slightly as she poked her head up from the couch. Good news was she found the remote, and the reason as to why the plasma turned off, bad news was it was her mother. There her mother stood in the hallway of their overly large living room inside of their three story mansion.

One hand aimed the remote at the T.V and the other glued to her hip. Let the lecture being thought Danielle.

"Danielle we talked about this."

She groaned even loader and plopped lazily onto the couch avoiding eye contact with her mother as she crossed her arms around her chest starring out into the New York skyline, refusing to speak with her.

"It's for your own good, and you know that."

She sat up from her spot on the large couch and looked at her mother. How she hated when she played that card, so to speak. The 'it's better if you didn't know' or the 'It's for your own good' or 'I'm just trying to protect you because I love you'. It made Danielle so mad. Tony Stark was no IS one of the greatest minds of the twenty first century and her mother refused to let her so much as hear his name. It wasn't fair.

"But why, why are you so protective of me. Against him you act as if he's the devil mom."

Juliet couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. She hated going over Tony Stark even more now that he had become one of the world's most beloved heroes, and hated for some people . . .like her. They hadn't spoken since that day at the court house sixteen years ago. That's all people talked about now a days was him and his Ironman suits.

Every day it grew harder and harder trying to keep such a large secret from her daughter. He still didn't know about Danielle and that's how it was going to stay, but it was getting harder and harder keeping it from her daughter.

"He isn't, I just don't want you wrapped up in all his, drama-. . ."

"I've heard that excuse a million times. . ."

Danielle sighed breaking the utter silence. She knew her mother was only trying to protect her from the world but it just wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry I just, for some strange reason every time I hear about him or see him or his work. I. . . .I feel connected with him somehow."

Juliet walked over to her daughter and sat next to her. Pulling her next to her and into her own arms.

"You're twice as smart as him Danielle. If I had to put my money on it I'd say you could give Tony Stark a run for his own money."

Both of them laughed at Juliet's comment. She brushed the pieces of her daughter's dark almost black hair out of her blue eyes and tucked them behind her ear. Making Danielle smile.

Why couldn't she ever stay mad at her mother? Maybe it was because the two of them were so close it was hard for either of them to fight and hold grudges. They did have a lot in common. Smarts, love for cars and technology and the interest of making a difference in the world, but her mom was still her mom. She didn't approve of the music she listened to or some of the clothes she wore. Thank god she approved of her friends. Err friend. Seeing as Danielle only had really one inside of New York.

"Juliet?"

The deep voice of their lead body guard filled across the room. 'Nice timing Carlos' Danielle thought. He was almost like a father figure in her life, almost. It was always work, work, and more work for him. No matter how hard he had just worked to him the job still wasn't done. Though he had saved her from at least two hostage situations for ransom and once from being kidnapped during a European tour with her mother.

"There's a sitituation down stairs that needs your attention."

She nodded and stood up kissing her daughter.

"Hey uh mom. I was meaning to ask you Jenny was wondering if it was ok if I went to Seattle with her and her parents for a couple of weeks."

They exchanged glances Carlos giving a shrug for his answer before walking off. The plan had already been hatched for a few weeks now, but her fingers remained crossed.

Jenny was her best friend and her only friend for that matter. Smart as hell she was, and never afraid to get her hands dirty. Not to mention that girl had a very very twisted mind, that wasn't always good. But Juliet didn't know that.

"That might work out perfectly. I have to fly to Europe in a about two days. Business. Again."

A smile appeared across her daughters face and she quickly hopped up from spot and threw her arms around her mother.

"Thanks mom, love you."

Before Juliet responded Danielle ran past her and into her room. Making her laugh softly before she made her way down stairs to find Carlos.

Little did she know of the plan that was brewing in her daughters head. A plan that she had feared for sixteen years. . .

**A/N: I think everyone knows what Danielle and her bestie are planning. But you'll have to find out next chapter anyways yeah read and review. Oh**

***sighs*I do not own Ironman; if I did I'd I wouldn't be doing this. Anyways hope you like it.**

**-KTW**


	3. DNA, Chromosomes, and Ebay

**Disclaimer : Okay, I know the chapters are a bit short but I've just been trying to throw the story out there mostly. But yeah anyways new chapter. **

**Wow two chapter in less then five days. Damn. I've been spoilen you guys. Don't get used to it though. Anyways don't own Ironman. Yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada . Ok onto the story enjoy.**

Danielle's POV:

"So what'd she say?"

I quickly scrambled up and through the fire escape into my best friends 'domain' as she called it.

The people that owned the building were she lived allowed her to rent it out or around three hundred a month. Jeany could never afford that on here own at such an age so I helped her out. Being such a little amount to my mother, she didn't even notice the money missing. We freaking wipe our noses with hundred dollar bills.

Jenny and I have been planning this for months. I grabbed a soda from the fridge (bought thought too) and made my way to her.

"She bought it. My mom know thinks I'm flying across country to a false destination."

Jenny smirked at her best friends anwser and began fiercely .

"You do realize that if your mom catches us were died right?"

"I know. . ."

Both of us exchanged nervous glances before shivering. Jenny had only seen it once but it was enough to scare the living hell out of her. We had been growing just suspicious of why my mother had been so protective

I broke the silence as plopped down just behind her. Starting up her own computers and other software.

"Have we obtained any new information?"

She began searching the internet for any new information that might have popped up. It wasn't like I was ever really any help outside of this place, unlike her. Her parents cared but as long as she behaved they didn't really care what she did.

"Listen to this. 'During this mornings senatorial meeting with Tony Stark regarding the new Mark four of the Ironman 'weapon' '. . ."

We both rolled there eyes at that. Bunch a dumbass's some of these politicians were.

" 'Tony Stark not only refused to handover the 'weapon' but claimed that he and the suit are one and that if they government wanted to suit they couldn't have it due to that it would be prostitution. He also claimed that the 'Ironman suit was his property and they couldn't have it'. What sealed the deal was when the young genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist stated 'He had successfully privatized world peace' and preached that he needed not hand over the weapon despite what specialist Justin Hammer and Col. James Rhodes protested.' "

Jenny glanced up at me, now hovering over her. It was almost funny to me. Not very many people would even think of doing what he did, let alone do it.

"See and thats how you put government into there place, huh Dani?"

I smirked and chuckled at her. Jen had always loved the people that would speak out like Tony Stark does.

"Did you get what you wanted from ebay?"

Her face lite up like a freaking christmas tree. I didn't even know what the hell we were buying.

"Sure did only cost me five hundred."

I felt my hand slam into my forehead. With so much spending my mother was bond to be suspicious, again. Last time we got a few computers and scanners, around ten thousand dollars I had to lie and say it was because I need a new supplies for my own.

Thankful we haven't had to get much since and mom hardly notices unless we really go over board.

"What the hell did you buy that cost five hundred dollars!"

She smirked evilly at me as I groaned and focused back at my own desktops trying to crack a few passwords in my mothers e-mail account bank statements and other things I could dig up about either my mom or Tony Stark.

I hardly even notice Jenny come up from behind and pluck a few pieces of my hair.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?"

No answer. I had to know what the hell she was up to.

"Here, you know I suck doing that kind of crap."

Before I could protest a small clump of hair appeared in both of my hands.

"Hair? No, you bought a piece of Tony Starks hair?"

"Oh just scan the two of yours hair already will you!"

There was something really wrong with her sometimes I swear. We both knew what was going through her mind, its gone through mine as well, but it was so stupid and childish to think it. The subject of my father had come up a few times.

"You still think what I think you think, don't you?"

Everytime I mentioned it infront of my mother she changed the subject. I had the guts to ask her if Tony Stark was my father once, she denied it Though I denied it to myself. He couldn't be my father, or could he.

"Don't confuse me just do the damn thing with the computer."

Maybe that was why my mother didn't want me to know anything about him. . .but it was time to find out.

"Fine but no matter what happens, this will give us a good reading as too weather or not he is my father"

She didn't say a word as a quickly dug around before I found the right tray. Without a second thought I placed both litle tuffs of the hair onto seprate trays and placed them for the are hard drive to read.

"So I know like parents and kids have like the same genes and stuff, but isn't the hair like supposed to tell you if you're related or something?"

It wasn't really harder to explain to a genius, like myself and all though Jenny was really smart in somethings but there were some things I had to explain.

"Chromosomes, each parent passes down twenty-three for their child. Its a form of DNA, it's how we look like our parents. Eye color, facial features, hair color etc. We can figure all this out just by a piece of hair. We can pick up genetic information through it. Jenny, this DNA is Tony Stark's blood line. His very legacy lives in this. And if it matches. . ."

I didn't have to finish my sentence. The computer ding in response of it being finished and began printing out the finally results. My stomach churned, and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

This was it. All our work. All the time and effort trying to find everything out was finally here.

"Jenny you read it I can't, I feel like I'm about to faint. No joke."

It was the truth I couldn't look at it. The nerves in my body I couldn't or I was gonna' fucking puke I swore.

"Oh my god. . ."

She did that on purpose, I know she did. Just to make my heart-rate sky rocket.

"What?"

Jenny's eyes were looked to mine. Her face was utterly shocked with what she saw on that little slip of white paper. The suspense is killing me and she knew it. Damn her for toying with me at a time like this, but I tried to ignore it the best I could.

"Look for yourself. . ."

By now she was shaking and she had to sit down before she to almost lost whatever was in her stomach. Without hesitation I ripped the papper out of her hand and over every piece of information until I found it.

The DNA was a complete match but it took seconds for my brain to process the real information.

That Tony Stark was infact my biological father. . .

**A/N: Ok so as you can see Danielle is a little freaked out and so is Jenny but this is only the begining. Anyways hope you guys like remember PLEASE review. You guys help so much by doing that ok? OK? Ok, I think you got the hint anyways update shall be soon. Hopefully. Hope everyone is enjoying themselves. HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!**

**-KTW**


	4. Next stop California

Danielle's POV

"I can't believe it, after all these years. . . "

I plopped down on our old beat up couch trying to clear my head. That answered everything now. Why my mother tried to protect me from Tony Stark. My father. She never wanted me to know.

Jeanny must have seen my reaction and quickly walked over and plopped down nearly ontop of me. Knowing I wouldn't care.

"This is big, no huge! Oh my god the media is going to go crazy-"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, but I didn't. Like I had said before this girl was smart but also not smart. But she was family, my best friend. A sister even.

"No! No, the media can never know of this Jen. Even if it wasn't for my mother finding out. It would become a lawsuit. You can't just randomly go and state something like that, and that would be alot publicity to you and me."

She huffed and bean to wave the paper in my face before getting back up into a sitting position.

"True, but this is proof. Fine, screw the media. You go to L.A and tell him straight up 'hey I'm your daughter!' He has the right to know does he not and if you prove your IQ and you two do a blood test your mom can't do shit!"

There was a short moment of silence as the two of us held eye contact. My mouth had dropped again and Jenny looked a little freaked out from the look I gave her.

"Did I say something?"

The words left her mouth and she smirked was right. If by some god forsaken miracle I could prove to Tony Stark that he was infact my boilogical father my mother would have no choice but to confront the matter, to the both of us.

"Your a freaking genius Jenny."

I nearly threw myself at her wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly. It was what I had to do. Though I wish she would have come with me, but Jenny hated being around anything that would get her attention. Even though her hair was a hot purple and black. Which screamed attention.

Just the oppisite of the rest of the girls our age. Most would kill for a second of fame. Jenny would kill for a lifetime away from all that. Though she did have a common interest in Tony Stark, it wasn't worth all of the damn camera's just to catch a glimpse of him.

"You better freaking call and e-mail and all that crap ok. And I'm a phone call and a plane ride away. "

We both chuckled softly and I grabbed my tote that I had come here with and began to shove as much of our tech as we could. Jen hugged me one more time and I slowly made my way to the fire escape.

"And Danielle."

I stopped turning on my heel to face my best friend.

"Go kick some ass."

That made us both smile and laugh at the same time. God I loved that chick. . .

"I'll snag you a souvenir from there ok?"

A smile appeared and I made my way back towards the house. No way in hell I could fly cross country alone, even if it was on one of our private Jets. Tried that once, didn't go well with my mother or Carlos. There was only one person I could take, I needed 'Tweety'.

"Tweety?"

I hollared across the house as I entered placing my tote on the couch. The faint clicking of her heels coukd be heard as she walked briskly down the main hallway and into the living room.

"Oh, Miss. Danielle. I had thought you to be heading to Seattle by now."

"Oh, yeah Jen got sick and can't make it but there was an event being held in San Diego tomorrow and since I can't fly half way across the country alone. . ."

The point was made and she caught on quick.

"I see and you wish for me to accompany you?"

I nodded crossing my fingers behind my back praying that I could pull this off.

"I think your mother should be aware of yoyr changed plans-"

"Already told her. I called her, the Jets phone line from my cell phone."

Oh please buy it. Please please please. . .

"Then what are we waiting for. What is it you kids saw 'lets tear it up' or ah oh yes 'lets hit this thing'. "

Tweety smiled at me grabbing the keys for my '76 Challenger, that were placed just off the counter. Though I quickly swiped them away from her.

"I'll drive."

The car breaked and spun slightly to a stop just infront of the aircraft.

"Told you I could et us here in less then an hour."

I smiled and looked next to me as Tweety held onto her seat. Her eyes darting left to right and her breathing heavily.

"What did your t-tell you about racing down Broadway? You made the skin fly off of me Danielle."

We stepped out of the car and I only chuckled as Tweety marched briskly up the stairs of the plane after grabbing the few bags we had.

"What's with er problem?"

Phillip, our world class pilot. He walked off the plane after Tweety walked on. This guy had been around for awhile and my persoal pilot for the past three years.

"Scared the shit out of her driving."

That made him laugh.

"Again?"

I nodded and grabbed my tote as I handed him a peice of paper.

"Were going to San Diego."

He looked at the little piece of paper before back at me. The look of confusion hit his face, but I gave him a soft wink before issuing my head towards were Tweety was in the back of the plane. Even though she was out of ear shot I still continued to play the San Diego card. Know doubt if he found out about ny plan it would be over before it started.

"I see."

He looked back to where Tweety was and found her running to grab the last bag off the plane.

"You found out didn't you?"

It didn't surprise me that he knew. Many of the very close people of my nothers nust have known. So all I did was nod.

"I knew you and Jeanny would figure it out."

Did I mention how awesone this guy was. Cause thus guy was like a brother to me. In every way but blood. Hus arm wrapped around me as Tweety walked back onto the plane.

"Alright that seems to be everything. Shall we depart Captian?"

Phillip gave both of us a nod before entering the cockpot.

"Next stop California. . ."


	5. Breaking into Jarvis

**Disclaimer: New Chapter :D and only one more until Danielle meets her long lost father. So yeah anyways enjoy do all that review and favs and all that good stuff, 'kay? Ok now**

Danielle's POV:

"DANIELLE EVANS!"

My eyes shot open as Tweety shrieked my name at the top of her lungs. I rolled over and conveniently off the side of the couch as the plane hit an air pocjet causing me to faceplant the floor.

"Yes,'weety?"

My voice was muffled as I laid face first on the ground for a moment. Thank good I pick carpet and not wood.

"Why are we to land in Los Angeles, you know well your mother forbides you from coming here and you said a convention in San Diego."

I rolled off the floor and back onto the couch as Tweety eyed me like a mad woman. Though it unfazed me and even if she was angry her bark was worse then her bite. The only people that scared me was Carlos and my mother.

"Change of plans, relax just going to vist a long time family member."

Her eyes filled with complete horror;and a bit of utter shock but mostly horror. That moment as I stretched out lazily onto the couch it clicked in her mind.

"No. . .you. . .y-you can't mean. . .your father. . ."

I smirked and popped my neck making her cringe slightly as I did.

"I know the secret everyone has been hiding from me for the past sixteen years, and that secret ends tonight. And nothing anyone says or does will stop me from elling Tony Stark the truth."

Tweety opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she caught sight of the look upon my face. I was in business. Every word I had just said I meant. No one was going to stop me. Not even my mother. I had to do this, I guess you could call it fate if you wanted.

Tweety turned on her heel shaking her head as she began to walk off. This was going to be a long flight, even though I had slept a good amount through it.

"Danielle?"

I hopped up instantly as I heard Phillip call ne over to the cockpit door. No doubt he had just heard that lovely converstation between Tweety and I.

"What's up?"

He looked over his shoulder to his co-pilot who continued focusing on the current ask of glying the plane.

"How the hell did Monica find out?"

Phillip, the older brother I never dark green eyes, short shaggy brown hair and the bold, courages dare-devil . . . almost seemed off gaurd. Which has only happened twice in the entire time I've known him.

No doubt worried for his and Tweety's jobs. Seeing if my mother found out about what I was doing would fire both of them and creaye a new living hell for my life.

"Probably read the paper and put the pieces together. . ."

"Do you still have it?"

Rolling my eyes teasingly I pulled out a folded peice of paper from my pant god Tweety snatched the copy and not the real thing.

"She saw the copy."

A look of relief hit his face but we both knew we were still in the woods, so to speak. Getting to L.A was one thing, getting into Starks compkex a complete other.

"Were close. About ten minutes before landing."

I nodded and shoved him teasingly into the cockpit to steer the plane. It was time for the real part of this plan to kick in.

"Let's do this. . ."

Returning to my seat I plopped down and planned my great plot of entering the Stark compond.

_***Two hours later, inside the Stark Massion.***_

_"Danielle, stop this right now. . .we are not supposed to be-. . ."_

_"Shhh!"_

_I ordered Tweety as I finished hacking through the front forced me to take her with or she would call my mother right then and there to tell her where we really were. So I did because longer my mother was in the dark the better, for all of us._

_"Now be quiet and stay close to me. . ."_

_No reply. Big shock there. Without a second thought I opened the door and made my way inside trying to make as little noise as possible. I made my way through the door way and issued Tweety to follow using hand signals that Phillip had taught me._

_"INTRUDER ALERT!"_

_I swore slightly under my breath as the British accent intercome/security system blared through out the entire house._

_"Ah, who are you?. . ."_

_The soft voice made me jump out of my own skin. Without hesitation I spun on my heels in a defensive stance against my oppent._

_It was a woman, no older then my mom. Her hair was medium length and a light ginger color to it. In her hand I noticed what seemed to be a portable data-pad holding a few blueprints. This was the infamous Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's lead assistant._

_"I'm here to see Mr. Stark. I have an appointment with him this evening "_

_She eyed me up and down before eyeing Tweety._

_"I was not informed of that. . ."_

_"I personally took it up with him via telle-marketing. You see my Aunt and I are here on behalf of buisness. . ."_

_I stood proudley and spoke as if I had been telling the complete truth._

_"That why Jarvis caught you trying to sneak in, well succeed in at least breaking in."_

_I shrugged seeing if she would by it._

_"I don't buy all this business crap but you did have enough skill to break in here and you look smart enough through that little lie to know what your talking about. . .I'll call him up. . ."_

_Pepper gave them a soft smile and extending her hand._

_"Pepper Potts."_

_I reached over and exchanged the kind gesture to my fathers assistant introducing myself to her._

_"Danielle, and this is my Aunt . . .Linda."_

_Pepper shook her hand as well though they both stood there staring at each other for a moment, but just as a connection of reginnation appeared, Pepper pulled away and issued us towards the living room as she went to retrive Stark from down a long spiral of stairs._

_"What have you just done Danielle. . ." _

_Tweety's question rang through my ears as I began to realize the true effect of my plan. After sixteen whole years I was finally going to meet my father . . ._

**To be continued. . .**

**A/N:Ohhhhhhhh ok so alittle short and slightly crappy but I like it. I really wanted to through Pepper into this so Fanielle wouldn't just like scare the crap out of Tony yeah know, though Tony's reaction is going to be priceless lol. Anyway thanks guys. Read. Review and be respectful. Thanks everyone.**

**-KTW**


	6. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:So this chapter is based off of Tony's Point of view. Yeah whaoo. So yeah oh and thanks for all the reviews that poored in over the past couple days. It made me very happy.:)**

Tony's POV:

"And ah, you two would be. . ."

Happy and Pepper exchange glances from behind my back, but I ignored them. I was more focused on the girl and most likley her assistant that stood in the middle of my living room. They both looked so familiar. Especially her assistant or whoever the she was.

"Oh you see my ah niece here just was an incredibly big fan of yours Mr. Stark, but I can see that you are quite busy so we shall be on our way."

I noticed the girl; or as this womans niece as Pepper had put it. Which even I could tell was total B.S, pull away and remained feet planted. Rebellious and defiant from authority, nice.

Though there was something else about the young girl, no older then sixteen or so. Her eyes, if didn't know any better I would have claimed them as Juilets, they almost popped from her dark brown hair. She looked so much like Juliet, and me. Mentally slap myself for even thinking that, she wasn't. Like the lady said just another fan.

But how the hell did she get into my house? This place was freaking fort knocks. Alarms flare at the first sign of troube. Unless she hacked into the system.

But the only person smart enough to be able to break into Jarvis' main frame was me, and it took me an hour and a half! How the hell did this sixteen year old do it in five minutes?

"Half of that story was true anyway, Tweety. Please pardon my assistiant Mr. Stark, she's a bit skiddish."

I jumped as I heard glass shatter behind me. Though I instantly shook it off. Did that girl just call her Tweety, as in Juilets assistant Tweety.

No, totally different. Pepper quickly recovered herself and had a maid swipe up the glass, unable to do anything but stare at the two, just like the rest of us.

"How did you get in here?"

There was a smirk on her face. . .

"Oh not much. I just hacked into the mainframe of the main computers, stalled it long enough to sneak past the security camera's and reprogram the security codes to enter the compond without a single flaw, oh and ah your gaurds were napping on the job."

Note to self fire the new security gaurds. I extended my hand to the young woman infront of me. Anyone smart enough to hack Jarvis was good in my book.

"Tony Stark. Pleasure to meet you, ah. . .didn't catch your name. . ."

She smiled and extended her hand as well shaking it with great confidence and pride.

"Danielle. Danielle Evans."

Happy was the next to drop his glass and the smile drop from my face. Now I knew it was coincidence . Her eyes, Tweety, her last name. . .the same as my ex-wifes. This was begining to scare me. Even worse she was the spitting image of. . .me. Her attitude, smarts, everything even the same facial structure.

"When's your date of birth?. . ."

Happy reached for his tazer ready to well tazer her but I threw my hand out to stop him. This girl was far from a threat. If what I was thinking about was right it was so much more then that.

"July 24, 1995. . ."

Six months after the court date, eerrr divorce of her mother and I.

"Favorite bands?"

"Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Metallica, oh and ah Linkin Park. Love them, all of them."

I had to blink a few times, seeing as she just named some of my favorite bands.

"Favorite car."

She took a minute before answering the question.

"Define favorite. There are plenty to choose from. Sports, Muscle, don't get me started on smart-cars. Yessshhh. Frankly I would take my 1979 Dodge Challenger over anything. Fix her up myself."

My turn for my drink to drop. This couldn't be happening. . .

"One more question, why the hell are you here?"

A small piece of paper appeared from her hand and she held it between her two index fingers.

"You and I both need to see what is on here."

That was enough to get me fully interested. Spinnning on my heels I turned my attention to my assistant and body guard.

"Follow me. Pepper, Happy keep Monica occupied up here."

They both nodded and just before Monica a.k.a Tweety tried to protest the two of us were half way down to the garage.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

I scrapped all the other papers off my desk, letting all of them crash to the floor and scanned over the peice of paper.

"Scan this, I want to know if this is true or not."

Jarvis did as he was told without a word.

"I do believe everything prosented here is correct sir, but the odds of this really happening are two hundred sixy-nine-

'God he's annoying.' I thought to myself as I typed away on the computer for the right function.

"Shut up and ran a damn blood test."

I looked at Danielle who had already placed her arm ontop of the table. Just as I did the same

"I want to know the truth just as much as you do."

Wasn't that the truth. I thought sarcastically to myself as I too placed my arm onto the table as Jarvis began to take to seperate tests of our blood.

It probably hurt more for me since Jarvis had to take more due to the fact I had been having blood poisining for the past few months. Though I was never a big fan of needels and by the looks of it this girl was enjoying as much as I was.

"I have proceeded to concluded the results sir."

"And. . ."

The girl shifted in her shoes a Javis processed th information and read it to us.

" The results indeed do match. Both your DNA, and blood readings are an exact duplicate of each sir."

There was silence. Pure, utter silence. Neither of us could speak, and even if we could neither of us knew what to say.

"I can't believe this. . ."

I glanced at my newly found daughter as she spoke up softly.

"Hey, neither can I but I guess it is what it is-"

"Sir, your ex-wife is on the line and is. . ."

Ignorning the fact of Jarvis interupting me I spun around as Danielle made a sprint for the door.

"She can't find out I'm here."

The door leading down her must have opened without us hearing it because the next second there the only three people in the world that I didn't want to find out about this did and they were standing just feet from us. . .

"Ohhh I assure you Danielle I already do. . ."

Danielle looked at me horrified and I returned the glance as we both turned to see Juliet standing with Rhodey and Carlos at her side.

"Now either care to explain what's going on?"

"By all means, mom. You should start."

I glanced at my 'daughter' slightly before turning my attention to my ex-wife. She gave me a death glare as soon as our eyes caught, and I knew right then and right there. I was a dead man. . .

**A/N: Yes yes I know your all going to murder me for this cliffhanger but it has to be done. Anyways hope you guys like it and since it is almost America's Birthday. **

**Happy Birthday America. I am so proud to call you home and thank our lucky stars and stripes for everything that has been given to make her what she is today.**

**Anyways Happy (almost) Fourth of July everyone.**

**-KTW**


	7. Let her stay

**Disclaimer:New chapter hope everyone likes it and I hope everyone had an excellent Fourth. This is a No POV chapter, it is from a third persons pount of view. Hope everyone likes it.**

"Tony what the hell is going on?"

Tony side glanced his best friend, Rhodey who looked from him to Juilet and back to him. He knew by the look in his eyes that Rhodey didn't like being dragged into all of this.

"Rhodey this is, Danielle. . . my daughter. Danielle this is Rhodey, my best friend since MIT. . ."

Danielle smiled a bit and gave a nod to Rhodey. He took it even worse then Tony had, which was saying something. All the coloring vanishing from his face along with the shocked silence facter. Really a bomb could go off and he'd wouldn't know.

"What's up?"

Juliet couldn't help but groan in protest as her daughter spoke to James in that tone. She had dredded this day for over sixteen years. Danielle was the spitting image of him. Though had he not slept with a bitch all those years ago she wouldn't have a problem. But he did and she'd be damned if Danielle became anymore of Tony.

"May I speak with you Anthony. . . alone."

Tony shrugged as his ex-wife gave him a light glare.

"Rhodey. Make sure they don't take Danielle anywhere I want to make sure my daughter has the right to stay, if she wants."

Rhodey gave a soft nod still in to much shock to a second thought he let Danielle go first and back up the stairs before he followed her making sure the door locked behind them. Not that it would matter, it was still only glass and with Tony's reputation of blowing crap up usually got replaced once a week.

"You too Carlos."

A smirk appeared on Tony's face as Carlos tried to protest against his boss's decision but everyone in that room knew who would win the argument.

"You so much as sneeze Stark the last thing you'll ever see is me beating the living hell out of you, got it?"

The smirk remained on Tony's face as Carlos threatned him. Sixteen years ago, to be honest he would have been slightly terrified by him but since he had three mega-badass battle armors he knew he could put Carlos in his place if he took a single step towards him.

"Sure thing tough guy."

Without nothing more then a scowl upon his face he pulled open the door and stepped out back up the stairs.

There they stood. Alone for the first time in over seventeen years.

"Thanks for bringing up the whole you were pregenat thing by the way, just to stay on subject. Cause you know I never would have done all that crap if I knew about Danielle."

"Oh . . .don't you dare start to blame this on me Anthony. You and I both know damn well it wouldn't have changed anything. "

He shook his head and turned away from her as he grabbed the whiskey and poured a glass for him as he took a farley large swig, having his back turned to his ex-wife.

"Guess somethings never change. . ."

Her voice was calmer then it had been a few seconds ago. There was a hint of guilt and sadnesss that Tony picked up in her voice.

"Old habbits die hard Jules."

He turned and leaned against his desk as the two made eye contact. It was so quite neither seemed to know what to say to each other.

"So. . .how long did it take to figure out Danielle's plan?"

Tony finally broke the ice bringing up Danielle's daring trip that she had took trying to prove to him that she was the offspring of Tony Stark.

"She's your daughter it doesn't take long for her to put things together and use them to her advantage. She really does live up to the Stark name. . ."

Juliet let the last sentence roll off her tongur as she stood infront of the infamous Ironman suit. He noticed her take in the detail of one of his greatest invention, and to him it brought him another grin knowing his ex-wife appreciatted him more then the damn Government. And all there BS.

God was she beautiful, he thought. Even after sixteen years she was still rocking it. Her skin was flawless, the same light tan that he remembered. Same with her hair. The long brown almost a blackish color; much like his was, with a wavey sort of look to it. Not to mention the body if a saint.

He bet angels didn't have a body built like hers. The only one that ever came close to her was Pepper and to sleep with his assitant. Lets just put it at ew and leave at that.

"You do realize by forcing her to leave she's only going to keep coming back here."

Tony gulped down the rest of his drink shaking his head slightly as it tasted a little bitter going down the back of his throat.

"Yeah, I know."

"So. . .why not let her stay here for a couple of months."

Juliet spun on her heels and stared at her husband bafilled be what he had just said. Unable to process what had come from the most arrogant, self centered man in history.

"You want Danielle to stay. . .here. With you."

He shrugged.

"Say you did take her back to New York, ground her a few months or so force her under house arrest. Then what four, five months, hell maybe even a year later were going to be going through this all over again."

Though Tony was right,really if she dragged Danielle back to Brooklyn she would only rebel. Not to mention she could spill this to the press in her spit. Plus with Rhodes being here nithing was going to happen to her.

"Holly shit your serious?"

They both jumped a bit as there daughters, overly excited voice spoke up behind them. Juliet, for what seemed like the millionith time that day sighed as her daughter stood infront of the door leading to the garage.

"Danielle we've been over the easedropping issue.-"

Danielle rolled her eyes at her mothers nagging.

"I can stay. . ."

Danielle was nearlly jumping for joy as she walked up to her threw her arms around her mother nearly lifting her of the ground, causing Tony to smirk a little bit to himself.

"Yes. But under one condintion-"

Danielle forze mid-celebration and eyed her father nervously both wondering what the condination was.

"If you stay, then so does Carlos."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys but I hope this chapter ways worth the entire**


	8. He really needs to get laid huh?

**Here you go guys I know everyone has been chomping at the bit waiting for this chapter so here you go. Remember to read and review and all that good stuff.**

**Danielle's POV:**

"What?!"

My dad and I couldn't help but snicker and fight back our laughter as Carlos almost blew a fuse. He of everyone in that room hated Tony Stark the most. Almost with a passion. Every few seconds he would shoot a death glare at him making me try enough harder not to laugh.

"Juilet I-I don't have a problem watching Danielle, but you're letting her stay with one of the most egotistic, self-centered, arrogant, conceded-"

"She gets it, Carlos."

I saw another smirk appear on my dads face as I stood my ground against Carlos. It trully disgusted me that he spoke to my father and talked shit about his reputation and work. Even though everyone in that room knew it was true about his reputation.

"I would personally rather through myself off the Empire State Building then to stay here with _him!"_

_"_Feel free to at any point there Carlos."

My mom seemed to roll her eyes teasingly at Tony's comment. . .I guess the ice had broke between the two, kind of anyway. I didn't know how or why they broke up or even when but whatever hapoened downstairs before I showed up again really seemed to keep them both from trying to murder each other.

But I winced as Rhodey took it a bit farther smacking him on the shoulder, probably a little harder then needed.

"What? Happy over here does a hell of job with security not to mention he knows the complex, and can keep her safe twice as he could and you know it Rhodey."

I side glanced my dads body gaurd looking him up and down in the process. No doubt a good size for a body gaurd, but still smaller then Carlos.

"I could always leave her with Phillip. Or send her back to New York. Maybe have her and Jenny work on a few projects of their own while we're off in Europe. . ."

Every drop of color from his face vanished and I couldn't help but join in.

"Or maybe vist Washington again. It's been awhile since I've been there."

I noticed Tweety faceplam from across the room as both of my parents chuckled at my comment. Washington was my least favorite city in the world. Mostly because of the fact everytime I'm there or watching it through news people are always trying to show off who has the biggest mouth, and weapons pile to be honest. Not to mention I got kicked out of the Pentagon for correcting a four star General about genetical mutation.

"Fine! I'll watch her, but so help me god if they try to set me on fire or blast me into space-"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Carlos finally caved. A smirk escaped my dads lips (for the millionith time it seemed) and I couldn't help but throw my around Carlos and hugged him tightly. I knew that he had always hated my dad and for him to do this meant the world to me. Though I still felt it would fit to give Carlos a little crap.

"Don't worry Carlos it won't be that bad just few small errr. . experiments."

He groaned and my dad lost it having to step aside from laughing so hard. I knew I had to get even with this guy for all the other crap he and I have been through and well for being Carlos

No doubt in my mind my dad would drive him to drink. Or kill himself, one of the two.

"Then its settled you'll stay here with Danielle while Tweety and I had to London."

My mom placed a hand on my shoulder as Carlos pulled away from me. Neither of us paying any attention to the fact that Pepper, Happy and Rhodey decided to leave us a moment in private. I turned around to face her feeling a little sad that she was leaving, but I didn't show it or let anyone see my emotions.

"Stay out of trouble. . .both of you and stay away from the press. . .There all nothing but two faced, coniving, lying, bastards."

A small smile escaped her lips as she brushed the hair out of my eyes and hugged me tightly. I fought the tears from spilling down my eyes by my head burried into her shoulder.

"I love you mom. You don't know how much this means to me."

She kissed the top top of my head and let me go as she now focused back on my dad who had regained himself after laughing so hard. There eyes caught and I noticed my mom blush alittle.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Get goin' you got a plane to catch."

She nodded and gave me another quick hug before walking out the door with Tweety.

Then the akward silence hit.

"So. . .ah. . .are you tired, hungry, thristy anything you want kid. What's mine is yours now."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a sort of loving way. Though we both felt very akward doing so.

"I slept on the plane here and I'm very hungry but would it be ok maybe go down stairs and work on some cars or something?"

He smiled.

"We could have Carlos over there help us with target practice for the Mark-3."

Carlos and my dad made eye contact. . .again, he gave him a death glare. It made shivers run down my spine but my dad remained planted with his arm wrapped around me as he rolled his eyes

"Jeez easy Carlos we were just kiding."

I mumbled just load enough for him to hear. It did little to faze him as he grumbled a few words that my mother wouldn't approve him saying infront of me before turning on his heel to venture else where.

"God he needs to get laid. . ."

"You're telling me."


	9. Show them what you got

**Disclaimer: Just thought I give you guys a little fun chapter with everyone Do yeah enjoy and alot that stuff (really don't know what to say on these things anymore).**

**Don't own Ironman or anyone anyone else (no duh there) just the OC's anyways enjoy and remember to read and review!**

**Danielle's POV:**

"Your Eight A.M wake up call . The current temperature outside is 68° with mostly clear skies, winds South-South East at five to ten miles an hour, a perfect day for any outdoor activities."

I tossed over onto my back as the bright sunlight filled the bedroom. Still strongly groggy from staying up half the night with my newly found father. We spent hours talking. From cars, to religion, to music, and all the way to our beliefs on the government; which weren't all that different.

"Thank you Jarvis."

I grumbled loudly as I threw my legs over the side of the bed rubbing my face to try wake myself up. God I hope they had Coffee or a Monster something. . .

"God damn, how late were we up?"

It hit me alot harder then I thought as I nearly stumbled around the guest room that my dad let me us. Though Jarvis seemed to keep me from falling back asleep as I dug around to were I had put my tote that had my clothes in it.

"From my records you and your father exited the garage at approximately 2:47 A.M Pacific Standard Time."

"Holly crap. We spent five hours talking and working on cars?"

I asked Jarvis as I found my black skinny jeans and began the every lasting process of trying to put them on.

"That is correct Ms. Stark."

God that was getting annoying, but really freaky at the same time. Being called a Stark it made me shiver

"You can call me Danielle, or Dani, Jarvis. Everyone else does its ok if you do?"

"Of course. Ms. Stark. . ."

I slammed the palm of my hand against my forehead as I threw on a belt, my DC shoes, and a AC/DC shirt that I had got a few years back.

"Hey Jarvis wheres dad right now?"

There was a brief moment of silence becore the British accent spoke again.

"Exercise room with his and your body gaurd. . ."

I was out the door faster then a street-racer on speedway darting down the hall and into the fairly large entry living/dining room at full speed nearly running head first into Pepper and some red-head chick.

"Whoa, easy Danielle. What's the hurry?"

Pepper grabbed my shoulders forcing me to stop and breath.

"Who's she?"

My eyes darted to the woman who stood next to Pepper. She was really pretty and no-doubt would get my dads attention. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was almost an inferno red, with a skinny tight body that would get all those boys drolling.

"Natalie Rushmore. A pleasure to meet you though I must ask as to why a teenager is running through the halls of Tony Starks massion. . ."

"I'm Tony Starks daughter. Danielle, I happen to live here. But yeah ah Pepper just a little heads up Happy, Carlos and my dad are all in the same breathing space . . ."

I gave Pepper a look that pretty much said unless you want to keep your job you may wanna make a run for it.

"Oh my god, really Carlos? That type of chemical substance BS is a bunch of horseshit from some crackhead who went to MIT! No offence ."

I was the first to walk in and to my surprise everyone in the room was still breathing. My dad and Carlos and Happy, even Phillip who was bickering with Carlos. No surprise there they fought like a married couple. It was pretty funny.

"Nah, non-taken, the idea's got potential but with that formula you might as well kiss you ass goobye, you would send the entire western sea-board sky high."

I couldn't help but chuckle as my dead backed Phillip up as he and Happy continued to box. I plopped down in one of the chairs remaining silent for a few seconds as I watched my dad and Happy practice.

"What was that?"

Happy grunted as my dad had junped his chest padding.

"Its called mix martial arts Happy."

"No its called dirty boxing, huh Phillip."

I turned just off the ring as Phillip and Carlos leaned against the wall watching the two box. Phillip smiled in my direction before answering Happy's question.

"Ask Dannie over here she's the freaking expert here."

My dad looked over Happy's shoulder as he ducked a swing from Happy's left arm.

"Expert?-duh. . .Happy?!"

He got cut off mid-sentence as Happy nailed him with a Hook-jab to the gut. A deep chuckle erupted from Carlos across the room no doubt taking a liking to Tony Stark geting punched by his own bodygaurd.

"Sorry sir."

He grumbled a few words under his breath before issuing me towards inside of the ring. I could see Phillip chuckle softly as my dad stepped out.

"Alright Danie show'em how we do it back in the Bronx. . ."

I mentally laughed hysterically at Phillip as he cheered me on.

"Yeah. A little girl scout action, what'cha got huh? You aint got no-"

I aimed for his pressure points just to the side of his kneecap before hooking my leg onto his and flipping him onto his back.

"Holly-. . ."

I smirked and helped Happy up from the ground as he mumbled he slipped, trying to keep his pride after he just got his ass kicked by a teenager.

"Second degree black-belt in martial arts, tae kwon do and tai chi, is that good enough for you Stark?"

I nodded as Carlos helped me stepped out of the ring. It was then I realized my dad had been looking at me as if I had just murdered a guy. He was silent with his mouth hung open in complete shock.

"What? My mom wanted me to be able to defend myself."

"You got to teach me that. . .

The two of us laughed as I plopped down next to him before looking to Pepper and 'Natalie' who stood in the middle of the doorway.

**A/N: Will Danielle and Natalie get along or will the two clash find out-. . .**

***looks up and shoots myself***

**Please if I ever sound like that again I give you permission to throw me off a cliff into boiling pit of lava with man eating zombies. Anyways you know the drill. School is just around the corner so heres a proposition . . .I'm just going to try this. First three reviews will be selected to (if wanted) help through ideas through out the story.**

**So if you are interested sign the end of your review(and or PM) with a wicked smiley face and we can discusswhat you would like to see and we can make it work.**

**Ok?**

**Thanks for the support.**

**-KTW**


	10. Life as a Stark

**Disclaimer: I due apologize for the previous chapter, little short and pointless but this chapter will be a hell of alot better. Thanks everyone. And oh so so sorry for the lack of updating. First week of school and all that stuff, but I've been trying to update stories.**

**Don't own Ironman (no duh).**

**AND READ AND REVIEW. Please. . .**

**Danielle's POV:**

"Finally catch up there Pepper?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down across from us the the red head Natalie chick stood a few feet away next to Happy, who was still in the ring.

"Who's the red head Peps?"

"She's from legal. -"

"What's your name lady?"

That was pretty much her que to come over and introduce herself.

"Natalie Rushmore, . A pleasure."

'Kiss-ass' I thought to myself. Hervlooks were enough to get my dad interested, she didn't need to be a kiss-ass.

"I take it your still willing to sign the company over, at least until Danielle can take it over. . ."

I nearly spit out half of my coffee as Pepper finally spoke again. What the hell was she talking about? On both terms! Signing my dads company over? I could never run a company like Stark Industries hell I barley found out I was related to Tony Stark 36 hours ago.

Though I wouldn't know who else to pick besides Pepper. She(besides my dad) had been really nice and understanding to me even if I had barley knew her. I guess her and my mom were pretty close before my parents split.

"Well yeah. She's my daughter and you've been practically running the company. So yeah I'm sure."

Pepper nodded and set a binder down and my quickly began signing things. I dug in my pocjet until I pulled out my ipod and put it on shuffle as my dad did paperwork. I could hear, over the blasting off my music an occasional 'sign here and Pepper going over it all with him.

"Oh my god Happy!"

My eyes instantly shot open as Pepper shrieked. I looked over to the ring to see Nataile holding Happy in a head lock with her legs. I ripped my headphones out of my ears and looked at my dad who stared at her dumbstruck, just like he did when I had took happy down.

"I want one."

"No."

My dad scoffed at Peppers denial fighting back and the both of u fought back laughter as Happy pulled the he splipped card. Then my dad focused back to Nataile.

"You're hired."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X**

"Nice shirt by the way. '06 Tour?"

"Yeah with Kiss and Motley Crew."

I replied with a soft smirk as my dad noticed the shirt.

"Can't beileve I missed that one."

Phillip chuckled at us as he trailed behind me and my dad. He was the guy that took me to it, told my mom we were going on a star gazing tour or some educational shit like that. He got so drunk that we actually had to take a cab home, never again.

"I still don't remember how I still have my job."

My dad laughed at Phillip's comment as we made our way down the stairs to my dads office/lab. Apperantly Phillip and my dad have been getting along quite well seeing as the two had talked an hour and a half while I was sleeping away.

"So what's your story Philly, cool if I call you that right?"

My dad asked as he punched in the code and let us inside. It only took a second for Phillip to be amazed and oblivious to reality.

"We call him everything. Philly, Phil, Mr. Phillips, hell even PJ and Phillister. It works."

Again he was oblivious, no doubt feeling like a kid in a candy shop at that moment looking around the room at various finished projects, halograms and other things.

"Danielle don't you ever leave this place. . ."

I laughed and focused my attention back to my dad as Phillip continued to roam the place. It didn't suprise had dissappeared behind his desk, but his face held a rather serious and stressed tone to it as he looked down at a small little device in his hands. Not happy from whatever results he had gotten.

"Dad?"

I mumbled softly making my way over to him. It sort of freaked me out to see my dad look all panicky, but not as soon as the words left my mouth he quickly scrambled and threw whatever he was messing with into his pocket.

"You ok?"

He gave me a cheesy smile (fake, obviously) trying to assure me he was was wrong with him, but I knew better then to be a pest and try and pry it out of him.

If he wants to tell me its his choice.

"Yeah, just ah working on a little device for the Mark-3. I'm fine."

Sighing softly he ruffled my hair teasingly and wrapped his arm around me before focusing back to Phillip who continued to gape at all of my dads' cars, inventions and 'robot helpers' as I called them.

"You enjoying youself there Philly?"

I laughed as Phillip walked towards us while a stupid smirk on his face.

"This place is wicked."

"Well, how would you and Carlos like to accompany me to the Grand Prix in Monaco this coming Tuesday?"

My face dropped, along with all the coloring in my face. It had been so long since I had left the country, and even longer since I had been to France and I would get to see the Grand Prix.

One of the greatest races of all time.

I threw my arms around my dad as I fought back from screaming in joy.

"Ah yeah, totally. Oh my god wait your serious right?"

"Hell yes I am."

He ruffled my hair again as he let go of me and focused back to Phillip.

"You can fly if you wanted to, take shifts that kind of thing. If you want to. I hear your a hell of a flyer"

Never in my life had I seen Phillips' face light up so much so fast. It literall made me giggle, which I didn't do unless sonething was either really cute or well yeah really cute.

"I-. . .Of course. It would an alt-most pleasure Mr. Stark. Though Dani, there is no way your going to survive with two pairs of jeans a couple of shirts. . ."

"This is true I guess I could have Jen-"

My sentence was cut off as I felt a small plastic card slip into my hand. Looking done I noticed it was my dads credit card in my hand. Phillip smirke

"Go crazy and you can take the Audi out with you if you want."

My heart stopped for a moment before I threw my arms around my dad again.

"Thank you! Nothing over a few grand I promise."

I nearky squeaked as my dad let go again and gave me a slight nudge to get going.

"I call shotgun."

Phillip hollared as we stepoed over to the Audi.

"I call driving. . ."

**A/N:What trouble Danielle and Phillip will get into -smirks- anyways sorry for late update hope its worth it enjoy guys remember to read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**-KTW**


	11. Why I outta'Carlos!

_**Disclaimer: Just to let everyone know I didn't ditch out on this or an other story. 85% of this Chapter was written when my oh so smart computer decided that it would be a good time to go and crash you erasing everything I had on it. How nice I know, that I really hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. Then I had finals, school, work and family/friends drama, ended up getting grounded and then got writters block ontop of everything else.**_

_**So I apoligize if this hasn't been updated in like forever. I've just been busy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lateness.**_

_**Have a little Carlos POV.**_

_**So anyways read review, be nice.**_

_**P.S: One more thing. If you haven't seen it. LOOK UP IM3 trailer on youtube its wicked!**_

**Carlos's POV:**

My mind raced with possible things that could have gone wrong today and yet I still managed to at least try and hide my emotions. The best I could anyway. Though with Anthony Stark in the same building, it was hard to keep the inner rage from coming out.

So to speak.

"Stark!"

I yelled as I made my way down the stairs to his lab. Of all the people in the world I had to be stuck with, it was him. Of course it was! The only man I had ever met that irked me at first glance. He was egotistic, arrogant, self centered, rude, everything I hated in people like him. It made me wonder how the hell he got Juliet wrapped around his finger. They were narried, she put up with it for god knows how long.

And what I didn't understand is how the hell Juliet trusted him so quickly again after what he had done to her. She hated him no short of three days ago and now all of a sudden she leaves her own flesh and blood with him. Had I not known her any better I would have claimed she lost her mind. Leaving Danielle with that self obsessed egotistic 'genius' bastard.

I knew I still didn't trust him even if we had 'hang out' earlier this morning.

Though for Danielle's sake, I hadn't laid a finger on him; seeing as though she made me swear I wouldn't touch him.

And I hadn't, yet anyway.

"Stark!"

I growled his name, typing in the code that his assitant, Ms. Potts had given me a few minutes before. A nice woman she was. Juliet had spoken briefly about her.

"Yes, dear?"

A grin escaped his lips as he rolled himself out from under one of his cars.

"Where's Danielle, Stark. I haven't seen her nor Phillip in hours."

He shrugged before he picked himself off from the ground and wiped the grease from his fingers.

"She's out shopping in L.A with Phillip."

I blinked a couple of times trying to make sure what he had told me was true, knowing Stark it probably was. It made me want to just slap him. In a way for a Genius he was an idiot. He had no common sence on a matter like Danielle's safety.

"You let her travel into one of the most dangerous cities in the world, unprotected. With no security and or back up should something happen to her. . .what the hell where you thinking are you an idiot?"

He rolled his eyes forcing my hands to clench into fists. 'Let it go, Carlos'. The words echoed in my head, as my conscience told me this over and over again.

"She's with Phillip. She's not alone Carlos. At least try and give me some credit of being a good father, Carlos."

"Thats it..."

My hand swung at him, ready to knock him into next week. It all happened so fast, before my mind could even process the fact that I was swinging at him.

Stark being Stark, ducked as my arm hit the air where his head was just a few seconds ago.

"You missed einstein."

"Why I outta'. . ."

I growled grabbing him by the hem of his shirt.

"Ah shit-"

"Carlos!"

Her voice was sharp, loud and oh was she pissed. I never even heard the car pull in, let alone her walking into the lab.

My eyes remained locked on Stark as she glared at me, didn't even have to look at her to know that. Danielle had her mothers glare. It could scare most people enough to get them to stop whatever they didn't like but not me.

"Little busy at the moment Danielle."

She stepped closer.

"Yeah you were just ready to beat the crap out of me. Which really usn't one of your best ideas Carlos..."

Stark shrugged at his own comment as I lifted him off the ground.

"You really want to do this Stark?"

"Put him down, Carlos. I mean it."

I side glanced her for a moment and I knew she was died serious. Her blue eyes met mine, both pleading and ordering me to let him go.

"Fine."

The words grumbled out of my mouth as I slowly set Stark back onto his feet. A small smile appearing on Danielle's face.

"Thanks Carlos."

"Yeah thanks Carlos."

My hand clenched into a fist and again swung at him and he again ducked.

"You missed, again..."

I clenched my jaw at his comment, shooting him a warning look before focusing back on Danielle.

"How long were you gone Danielle and where's Phillip? Please tell me you didn't ditch him and walk around Los Angeles on your own."

She shrugged.

"Couple hours, and don't worry he's coming, and no Carlos I didn't ditch him. He's upstairs, dropping off the rest of the bags. He's going to help me pack in a little bit."

I gave a soft nod feeling realived. Wait, did she just say packed? By god, was she going to leave this god awful place.

"Packing, what for?"

She shrugged.

"Were heading out first thing tomorrow Carlos. We got a long flight ahead of us."

A rush of pure joy ran through my me utterly want to grab Danielle into an enormous 'bear hug as she called them.

"You're actually leaving this place. Oh thank god! Where is Phillip I'll help you pack?"

I exclaimed overly excited at the fact we were going home. Unaware of Starks grin.

"Upstairs in my room. Go on I'll catch up with you later."

A small escaped my lips as I pulled her into a'bear hug'.

"Ok, ok-k Carlos. You're c-crshing me..."

She barley managed to breath, before remembering her size and mine.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs!"

I replied before walking briskly out the door and up towards the room she was staying in. Unaware of the last two sentences that they spoke.

"You think we should tell him were not going to New York Dad?"

He shrugged.

"Nah, he'll figure it out soon enough."

**A/N:Thanks for everyone hanging in there with this update. Hope its worth it. Anyways read and review.**

**Coming up Carlos, Danielle, Tony and the rest of there band of misfits travel to the Grand Prix, but will a couple of unexpected people ruin the event. . .till next time guys.**


	12. Father Daughter Bonding

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ironman I wish but sadly I don't.**

**A/N: Yes I know its been a while forgive me hope this makes every thing better. **

**Remember to read and review too you all know how much I love off to the story.**

_**Third persons POV:**_

"Thanks again for filling in on short notice Phillip."

Tony smiled as Phillip, Pepper and Nataile stepped out of the car next to Tony and Danielle.

"No problem Mr. Stark. This means alot I can't thank you enough."

Phillip grinned helping Happy and Carlos grab the rest of Tony and Danielle's bags from both cars and load them onto the plane.

"Hey you've flown me around the world and back god knows how many times. Whats a trip to France?"

Danielle teased punching his arm teasingly as the two boarded the plane. A chuckle asked Tony's lips as wrapped his arm around his daughter pulling her into him tightly.

It was funny. Without looking or knowing you would have thought Danielle had spent years with her father, when really it was just over a week or so. Yet it seemed like ever since she had first set foot into his house Tony some how felt almost determinded to spend every minute he could with her. Terrified Juliet might change her mind and try and take her back never to be seen again.

Or that the blood poisening from his Arc reactor would leave him knocking on deaths doorstep.

"For the record I still don't approve of this..."

Carlos grumbled from the couch as the flight attendents locked up the main door and began running through their in flight saftey instructions.

"Mom said I could and since your my body gaurd you have to go were I go."

Danielle stated plopping down on the couch across from her body gaurd. She knew he wasn't happy about her being so close to Tony and knew he was beyond furious at the fact that being how stubborn and smart she was, she'd be dumb enough to trust him.

"Oh this isn't what I signed up for."

Carlos grumbled glancing at the two of them with a dissaproving scowl.

"What part exactly? Being my body gaurd or being stuck with me and my dad on a plane for seven hours?"

Danielle asked him with a satisfying grin forcing Tony to grin even more, and Carlos to stand up and change seats in the back of the some very colorful words in the process.

"God you are my kid."

Tony chuckled sitting next to his daughter lazily settling in for the long flight ahead of them.

"So what're the do's and don'ts once we get to Manaco?"

The young girl asked slouching in her seat as the plane begin to ascend to its cruising altitude. She had been to a couple of events like these before with her mother butnot enough to know what to do.

"Like who to talk to, who to ignore, and who to hide from?"

He smiled resting an arm of the side of the couch taking a small sip of his scotch.

"Yeah something like that."

He glanced at Pepper for a moment who shrugged, pushing him to answer the question on his daughters question while sge continued helping Natalie get into the swing of things

"Well you know just uh...

Tony mumbled trying to figure out what to say. One person clicked into his head though. The one person in the world he couldn't stand seeing.

"You ever heard of Justin Hammer?"

"Gag me with a spoon..."

"Take that as a yes. You don't really sound like a Hammer fan."

Tony chuckled softly hearing the reaction he wanted to hear from his daughter.

"Please tell me that pathetic excuse of a 'genius' isn't going to be there is he?"

He felt Peppers eyes glaring at him from behind but Tony shook it off to interested in what his conversation.

"Sadly he is. I guess he was invited just like we were."

"You sure it wasn't a typo or mistake in mailing. Dad he has a freaking Ironmsn action figure in his coat pocket. I mean seriously thats a little creepy."

"I knew I wasn't the only one that thought that."

The two laughed and continued ranting on about Justin Hammer and the meeting in Washington. There thoughts on him and the various idiotic senators that attend the 'event'. Most of the conversation consitted of either one of them laughing hysterically or mocking Carlos and Hammer.

A half an hour turned into an hour. And hour turned into two and that into two and a half of the father and daughter talking.

"Oh this is to good finally someone who understands my point of views!"

Danielle chuckled running a hand through her hair and wrinkling her nose slightly. Something, Tony noticed her mother used to do when she was happy.

"Mom always used to tell me I could keep a good conversation going with no matter the person."

He grinned ruffling hus daughters hair teasingly.

"Yeah you got that from me, but you got you moms good looks. Something thats bound to bite me in the ass some day."

They both laughed giving each other a little bit of crap about the whole looks thing.

"Don't worry I'm sure you won't have a heartattack on the day I bring a boy home."

Danielle spoke patting his shoulder trying to reassure him.

"Alright fair enough just no one with an IQ below 200."

Tony joked forcing his daughter to laugh and roll her eyes teasingly at him.

who returned the gesture.

"Damn looks like Hammers kids are out of the picture."

He snickered placing a hand over his heart as if he were having a heart attack.

"That would probably put me in a coffin if you married anything with that name."

"I'd probably join you. And take the company with me."

Once again they both began to laugh wiping tears from their eyes once things had calmed down.

"So I take it you haven't been to Monaco from the questions you've asked."

"Only when I was little. I've always wanted to go back but much like L.A it was 'Forbiden'."

Danielle mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest sighing heavily as she looked down.

"I used to take your mother to there and Monaco whenever we got a chance. She loed it. We'd stay for a few days before taking off where ever.-"

"And just drive and drive and drive to no where in general huh?"

The words left her mouth just over a whisper as she smiled.

"We'd always do that when I was little. She got my hooked on it and you must have gotten her hooked on it too."

His daughter spoke yawning softly as she smiled at the man across from her. It wasn't that the conversation with her father was boring her but from the lack of sleep being up with him for the past few days, it was catching up to her.

"Well I guess there are a few good things she remembered..."

Tony mumbled just over a whisper forcing his daughter

"What?"

Dani mumbled raising an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what he said. Though Tony being who he was wouldn't tell her.

"It's nothing just talking to myself. You looklike your ready to fall over."

He chuckled ruffling Danielles hair as he placed his empty glass of scotch of to the side table.

"Who said I was tired?"

"Your yawn did."

"That wasn't...a yawn my mouth was just stretching."

The teenager protested just as another ywan escaped her lips.

"Thats one I haven't heard before."

"You still don't buy it do you?"

He chuckled calling one of the flight attendents over and getting him a refill along with some blankets and pillow for her

"Nope not at all."

Her father told her smirking teasingly as he realised how stubborn she was about sleeping. Probably because he was the same way.

"Damn."

By now the attendents had returned handing Dani her pillow and blanket as she settled onto the couch. A soft smile escaping her lips as looked up at her father. Who was standing up now stretching his legs.

"Get some sleep I'll let you know when we land."

He told her patting her head softly as he took a large sip of his drink.

"Ok. Goodnight Dad I'll see you in a few hours..."

As the words left her mouth her eyes slowly began to close. Her smile still on her face as she dirfted off to sleep.

The eyes of Tony Stark never leaving her as he sat back down. Slowly the minutes ticked by and he began to relax stretching his arms out along the couch, his own eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second.

Letting out a soft sigh he downed the rest of his drink before placing it for the attendent to grab later on.

"Might as well try."

Tony mumbled to himself as he let his eyes close. He pondered in his thoughts for several minutes. Politics, Stark Industries, his Health and...now his family. Juliet and Danielle.

To him. Danielle was the spitting image of her mother. She acted and looked so much like her. Just like the woman he was still so madly in love with.

'Never should have let you slip away Jules...'

Tony thought before falling into a deep sleep. The entire time dreaming about the love of his life.


End file.
